The Academy
by xogutterflower
Summary: Haru knew that her eccentric ways would land her in trouble one day, but she did not imagine that this trouble would come to her so soon. 'Arcobaleno's School for the Uniquely Talented' rewrite. Slight hiatus – writers block is a terrible thing.
1. fast girls and staring boys

_Disclaimer - You know whats orginal and what's not. This is a rewrite of 'Arcobaleno's School for The Uniquly Talented,' and there will be similarities, so be prepared. If you haven't read it, it'' be something you've never read before. Thanks! RnR? _

She ran as fast as she could, her pale little legs straining her to go as fast as she could. Brown bangs fell into her face, slightly obscuring her view, though she did nothing to prevent this. She simply hadn't enough time to worry about every little thing wrong. Her face was red with heat and exhaustion was evident on her face, but she still ran full speed down the brightly colored hallways, desperate to find her way. Her white school shoes hit the plush carpet with a slight 'oomph' sound, but she paid no mind to it. Her bright carmine eyes matched the small luggage she carried on her shoulder, bouncing with every step. They moved everywhere, scanning for a sign or signal to let her know that she was _not _lost. Her name was etched in bold black letters on the sides of either shoe, letting every bystandard who stared long enough to notice her aware of her name. She was named after the time she was born in; when the grass was green and the sky was always blue.

When clouds were big and white and puffy and the sun was a bright yellow ball of light in the sky.

When blossoms started their annual bloom and animals came out of their hiding spots after the cold, cold times.

When everything was just starting to bustle with light and hope and all the gracefulness nature had to offer.

She was born into the Miura family on a cloudy day in May, the second to last day. There was a giant war raging, but she seemed to be at peace with it during her childhood. Being what she was, seeing blood and guts being spilled was commonplace, and not to be questioned or rebuked. _It is simply the circle of life, _her mother once told her, _we will live and they will die. _She hadn't completely understood what that meant, but she knew better than to question it. Her mother was _always _right, after all.

Even when she wasn't.

Her name was Haru, a name neither feminine or girly, but certainly hers. Haru loved cool sunrises and warm sunsets, and big yellow balls made of fire and magic. She loved big puffy clouds made of air and dreams and curious animals who loved to play games. She liked to sit and listen to the sounds of the building rustling and moving on it's own, creating music without violins or harps. She thrived in the darkness and preferred to keep to herself. She didn't speak much, but made up for it with bright, expressive, vermillion eyes and a pair of bloody red lips usually quirked up into something akin to a grin. Her mouth never opened wide and she was quick to defend herself, but never attacked anyone witout a reason.

She was a walking, talking disaster waiting to happen.

Haru knew that her eccentric ways would land her in trouble one day, but she did _not _imagine that this trouble would come to her so soon. Her mother always told her that a girl of her heritage should be ever graceful and the epitome of elegance, but Haru never met those standards, nor did she agree with them. She was supposed to walk with her pale face held high, the small, pointy nose in the air. Her nails were supposed to be long and well groomed, but her nails were mere stubs of green paint placed on the edge of her fingers. She was _supposed _to be a sleek, fast killing machine. A deadly predator.

_Fast hunters are _not _late to their first class, _she thought inwardly, sighing heavily. She'd been in _The Academy _for three years now, but recently she'd been switching from one side of the building to another. She doesn't remember much of the conversation, for a pretty yellow bird stood outside of the window practically calling her name, but she remember them mentioning that she was too _dark _to stay in the Luminosty Section of the school.

_"You don't have a shine to you."_

_"You're dark."_

_"Where's your spark?"_

_"Why are you so dull?"_

_"You know, you don't belong here."_

_"Leave."_

_"You will _never _be a star."_

After three years of hearing that she didn't fit in with the brightness, the Headmaster decided to switch her to the Twilight Zone, which she didn't mind. As long as she could still hear the beautiful animals moving and bustling, she would be okay.

She was always okay.

So she packed her bag, she never had much of anything, and decided to move as quickly as possible. She declined an escort because of her reclusive ature, but wished she'd been assigned someone anyway. She liked locking herself in the tower of stone she built around herself, but it was always nice to see someone — _anyone _— waiting outside of her tower.

They didn't have to come inside, and she hoped they wouldn't, but she just wanted to see them _wait _for her. Just waiting. That would be nice, she reasoned with herself.

But things in her life didn't turn out nice. It was usually made into a bloody god-awful mess, even if she had good intentions. Maybe it was because she was a girl born of her heritage, or maybe it was because her blood was tainted. Maybe it was because she was born with so much life when she was supposed to be a beacon of death or maybe it was because she clung to anything tightly enough to murder it.

Maybe it was because Haru would never be a star.

But none of that really matters now, does it? In the end, your fate is sealed and there isn't anything you can do to change it. It hurts going through it, but that's something we all have to accept. Life goes on, with or without you, she reminded herself whenever things got bad. It was her matra, the calming prayer. She repeated it once, twice, thrice, and she was back to her aalmost impassive state instead of being a mess of emotions.

Still, she wished that things would turn in her favor at least _once._

Please.

Haru was so lost in her musings, she failed to notice the figures trailing after her small, white form. Her skin was as cold as ice, and burned slightly if one would touch. It was the color of fresh snow, white and almost fluffy appearing. In an sense, she looked like the fluffy white clouds she admired from her bedroom window during spring days when she was holed up in her bunk and her roommate was out.

The creatures following after her were complete opposites of each other. One basked in the light, his eyes growing wider and wider as the girl's actions becae more frantic. He was interested in the brown and white blur that strode past him, temporarilily taking his breath away. He followed her shamelessly, and was certainly surprised that _she _didn't notice the way he openly gaped at her. She was a small thing, but those bright scarlet eyes he longed to look at just a bit more were beckoning him to her, like a moth to a flame. He'd only seen her face thrice, but he was certain.

_She was the one._

So he watched her from behind, always two steps away from snatching her away.

The other one was a little more subtle of his actions. He stood in a single corner at the end of the hallway, steel grey eyes moving over her movements. He was cloaked in the shadows, but knew if she spared a glance his way, he'd be caught. She stole his attention by breaking the rules, running in the corridors. Since then, he's been spying on her, trying to figure her out. She seemed out of place, but the black, almost green glow that only his eyes could see showed that she was no longer lost. There was something off about her, anf he knew that he should just leave the poor girl alone, but his mind wouldn't let him.

She was running in the halls and that wasn't allowed.

So he'd let her tire herself out, then bite her to death.

Until then, he'd wait for her in the darkest corner of the kingdom.


	2. weak girls and bold boys

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and faved it means soo much to me. I'm happy with the way this works, aren't you? _

In the end, Haru was thirty five minutes late to her first period. Her bright red and gold uniform was wrinkled from running and her face was flushed green. Her hair was limp and weighed down with sweat, but she was determined to make a decent impression on her new instructor and her classmates.

Unlike the first impression she left on her old teacher.

_"Are you lost, child?"_

She sighed at the memory and quickly brushed it off, raising a white hand to knock on the dark door. She'd been so caught up in trying to find the classroom that she didn't register what was happening. Her free hand was grabbed by an unknown force, pulling her attention away from the door and distracting her from her task of being on time, though it's not like she succeeded in the latter. She merely _hoped _that she wasn't too late for her teacher to be angry with her.

After all, she _was _new.

_Warm, _she thought as soon as the hand touched hers. It was warm and solid, pulling her in at a steady pace. The action didn't demand her attention, but she gave it anyway. Her bright vermilion eyes glanced down at the hand, finding it to be a few shades tanner than hers. The fingers on the hand were long and thin, but they were soft as they intertwined with hers. Her pale hand went rigid and the deep green blood coursing through her veins heated with a sense of embarrassment. Slowly, painfully slow, she drew her eyes from the pair of hands to the face that belonged to them.

She was met with bright, bright, so very _bright _violet eyes seemingly staring into her soul. Her rosy lips opened in shock, revealing a pair of small, white fangs on both the upper and lower sides of her mouth. She sucked in a breath, trying not to expose the shock. Her mother told her to always keep herself cool and collected, never to show any emotion.

Emotion was weakness.

And weakness only got you a blunt steak in your chest and an eternal sleep.

So she quickly closed her mouth and narrowed her wide eyes at the bright man staring at her with those beautiful violet eyes. She lifted her face to meet his, trying to produce the elegant, regal air her mother carried about her. In that moment, Haru wanted to be poise and graceful, like a princess should be.

She was neither, but she gave a hell of a good show pretending to be. The man only chuckled at her, a breathy, airy chuckled that reeked of mirth and happiness. For the first time, she realized what she was missing in the Luminosity Section. She couldn't put a name to it, for it was impossibleto name something so bright and warm, but she just _felt_ it. In her very bones, she sensed what everyone else had that she was missing. She felt what _he, _this bright stranger, had that she didn't.

In simpliest terms, it was _life. _

This man, like everyone she'd known back _there, _had a bright life about them. Their presence radiated warmth and brightness and _happiness _that she just _didn't _have. He was warm and inviting, and she could see it in those violet eyes full of gayness. This stranger was inviting her into something, and she had no idea what it was.

The small curve of his lips would only accept an affirmative to his unspoken request. In an instant, she studied his marble features. His skin was pale, but had a tint of color that she didn't have, the life inside of his making him look just a bit more _human._ The slope of his nose was short and warm, giving him a unique look. Thin lips were smiling at her with such a calm look, he almost looked familiar.

Maybe she'd known him, in another life.

He was the first to break the silence, his voice light, "You're quite cute." His eyes darted to her lips before meeting her eyes again, "Poppy."

Just like that, she felt her composure melting away. He let go of her hand, and placed it to his chest. "I've watched you all morning, Poppy. I hope you don't think I'm a stalker or anything like that –"

"Not at all!" she said, finding her voice. She was bold and unafraid of this man, letting her clumsy nature show itself. "Haru's been so busy on her quest that she didn't notice you!" she said, laughing lightly. She dusted herself off, looking at the man with a toothy grin. She extended her cold, pale hand at the man, putting him off slightly. "Haru Miura."

He ignored her hand and opted to drag a single finger across her cheek, his nail scratching the skin slightly. The dark girl felt chills move through her body and immediately regretted being so open to this stranger. _Didn't mother warn me about doing this? _she asked herself, her eyes revealing panic. The bright man chuckled at her and sighed softly. Suddenly, his warm air was replaced my something much more sinister. It was still warm, but had a nasty bite to it.

She hated to say this, but it thrilled her to no end.

"Poppy," he practically purred, sizing her up, "suits you much better." He took a step away from her and leaned against a wall. "I'll be seeing you soon, Poppy," he said, a wind whipping around his clad form. In an instant, the man completely disappeared, no trace of him left in the dark hallway.

A single word echoed over and over in her mind, _Byakuran. _It played like a broken record, skipping every other thought except that one. A torment, she believed, her eyes hardening. This was nothing more than a trick he used since she'd been so open with him.

She revealed a weakness.

And like any predator, he pounced on her.

She quickly turned and knocked thrice on the door, desperate to get inside.

She was late, after all.

The boy with steel grey eyes was no where in sight this time, but a yellow canary took his place. The fluffy thing followed the dark girl into her first class, always hidden in plain sight. If she wasn't too busy, she'd spot the piece of yellow fluff from a mile away, but it wasn't fair to expect her to know about something she's never seen before, was it?


	3. black walls with green trim

When she stepped into the classroom, she was surprised to see deep black walls paired with a bright lime trim. She didn't see the two colors often, but she couldn't imagine any other color so striking with the mysterious darkness of the black. She walked up to it, pressing a cold hand to the plaster, silently admiring it. The color was so rich, so deep, that she could imagine herself swimming in it, lazily drifting over waves of the dark black.

She couldn't form the words to describe just how enthralling the colors were, but her mind shot back to the only constant thing she's been hearing for three years.

"_You're too dark to be a star."_

And for once, she didn't mind. This, this darkness was absolutely radiant, if that made any sense. It was charming and quiet, but beautiful and striking at the same time. It drew her into the darkness – the unknown – and kept her there. There was something alluring and arousing in this beautiful blackness, and for just a moment, she wished she'd never known any light. If light was something that drives away something so wonderfully perfect, why does it exist? She closes her eyes and covered her closed mouth with her cold hands, but didn't move from her spot.

She knew if she stared any hard, she'd sink instead of swimming in the pretty color. Still, her crimson eyes would not tear away from the enchanting black. She sighed, leaning her head against the wall, taking it in. The walls seemed to vibrate against her quickly, sending out small electrical pulses against her cold palm and her pale forehead.

Her eyes caught the bright green seemingly flaring in and out and it awakened an excitement that flowed through her. It tingled her, from the tips of her fingers to the bottoms of her soles. Haru could feel the small jolts urging her to get up and move, but she uses every semblance of willpower to stay still. It burned through her, and burned hotly, but she barely noticed.

Instead, all she saw was a million different shades of green. They all flashed in front her her in rapid succession, darting in front of her and leaving before she understood exactly what it meant. All she could knew was artichoke, jungle, forest, moss, mint, shamrock, teal, olive, and viridian. The colors were bright and intense with a passion, but didn't shine. The flickered and went out, only to reappear again, a little different than before.

_Lightning._

The word repeated itself over and over again in Haru's mind, letting it's existence known. She was seeing green lightning, and now it was inside of her. The blood that once flowed through her was replaced by the excitement of the bolt, her skin replaced by the hardening properties. The stars that she dreamed of being were replaced by white hot green flashes taking place before her very eyes.

Haru was scared at seeing the destruction happen so openly.

But she was also thrilled. Whatever this sensation was, she hoped that it would never end. This warmth that flowed through her courtesy of the dark, mysterious wall was engulfing her, and she loved it. The relished in the feeling of being warm after years of being so cold. It burned, and she never wanted to feel anything else. If possible, she wanted to walk through the bolts and have them lick her clean of the cold until she was as hot as them. She no longer wanted to be the dark, cold, star, but a hot, green bolt of lightning.

A place in the night. She'd flicker and fade, but always return stronger and harder. She'd fight in the worst of a situation, and take all the damage with a smile. She was invincible, a tank, a lightning rod. She'd take the brunt of everything, and still swing as hard as she could, no matter what.

This is Haru Miura.

In an instant, the black, beautiful walls with the bright lightning trim melted into one another, bleeding into something she'd never seen before. Red eyes went wide from shock and she couldn't help the gasp escape from her mouth. Remain composed, an elegant voice reminded her. Grace and poise are the key ingredients in making a lady, Haru.

At the moment, Haru didn't care about what made a lady. She covered her ears in the most unladylike way she could and ground her teeth together, trying to block out the feminine voice. Small fangs crashed onto others, and small hands sharpened into large claws. She could feel the white nail extending through her skin and breaking past her comfort zone. The white hot feel that was once so amazing was now becoming a pain, searing through her. It scorched her insides, turning her white skin a bright crimson to rival her felt as if she'd walked through one thousand fires, quickly turning her skin to ash.

She decided that this was still better than being freezing.

"Very impressive, Miss Miura," a light voice said, snapping her back. She hadn't known that she was gone, but when she awoke from the dream-like daze, she knew that she was in a different place. The walls were a clean, bright white, but the lights were a loud yellow. It almost reminded her of the Luminosity Section, but there was something different about the feeling she evoked from seeing it. Haru had keen eyes, _all vampires have wonderful eyes, child, _but she was never able to see what everyone else did when they stared into the sun, if they could handle the bright, light rays. Where others saw passion and happiness, she saw nothing. Compassion was replaced with apathy, love with emptiness. When it came to the sun and all it's motions, she was devoid of all sensation. She felt no warmth in the sun, no cold in the rain, and no chilliness when a cloud rolled by. Call it emotional constipation, but Haru Miura simply could _not _feel anything in the sunlight.

This, however, was something completely different. The gentle way the bright yellow light poured in to the room was akin to the moon, which Haru always felt a strong connection to. In the moon's soft glow, she felt a sense of security, a sense of safety. She could do nothing wrong except deny herself — something she did quite often. Whims were as often as they are silly, and Haru had been raised to do the practical thing, even if your heart is screaming for the other. Safety and practicality were two things she was supposed to live by, though they never seemed to want her. She knew for a fact that the sun was safer than the moon. It was brighter, and everything could be seen in it's smoldering shine, but Haru never felt at peace with it. It was something foreign, strange and unusual to her. She much preferred the adventurous, mysterious moon who never followed you, but arrived first. It didn't show everything that you needed to see, but it showed you who was directly in front of you.

And that's all you really need to see, right?

The yellow was not suffocating, but coercing enough to make her utter a small, "Thank you." Her scarlet eyes were glazed over with mirth and excitement, so much so that she could not see who she was talking to. The voice sounded much, much younger than her, but it was a mystery how it would know her name and how it got to where she was. She could barely hear him say a few more words before she completely lost track of time once again.

This time, it was due to seeing the little yellow bird perch itself on the window ledge, calling her name once again.


	4. doll faces and actual dolls

After an indefinite amount of time passed, Haru realized that she was no longer staring at the pretty yellow bird surrounded by a sea of black and green, but that the pretty yellow bird was resting itself on a ledge in a small, very white room. She could see the peach borders and colorful people and a multitude of hues and pigments radiating from those people, but overall, the room was white. The people only added to the tightness of the room. They were all close together, sitting three to a plain, brown table with bored, lazy scribbles decorating the table tops. Their blue and green chairs were small against the students larger bodies. Carmine eyes wide, Haru was sure that she looked like a deer caught in headlights, completely unaware of what was going on around her. She diverted those wide eyes from the bird and towards her classmates, and was surprised to see a sea of friendly faces. Not only person looked at her in disgust, or gave her a condescending smile, though the silver-haired boy could have looked a little less annoyed.

His silver hair barely covered bright red tufts of fur protruding from small, triangular ears perched on either side of his head. His eyes were large, but had oval pupils, and two different colors – the left was green and the right was a bright gold. His nose was a bright pink, and twitched every so often. Haru thought this little quirk was adorable, and put a white hand to cover her red lips while giggling. When his nose twitched, his whiskers moved slightly from their spots on his cheeks. His face was tan with several silver and red striped decorating his cheeks and forehead at odd angles, and for a moment, she felt a little jealous of the boy. This boy had so much color about him, whereas she had none. She was a mute scheme of white and browm and red, nothing more nothing less. This stranger to her was tan and white and silver and red, and all of those colors blended onto him in perfect harmony.

Why couldn't she had been more like that?

Upon seeing his mouth move, she snapped out of her stupor. "Sorry, what'cha say?" she asked, her voice, her voice hopefully even and unwavering. Upon seeing the guy's ear cock to the side, she giggled again.

"I only said m'name," he said, his voice thick with an Italian accent heavy on his thin lips. Haru made a slight nod in understand and smiled at him, showing bright, small fangs. "Gokudera, doll face. You a paper shaker?" he asked, his eyes staring at her in keen interest. His ears were twisted up and erect, showing that he was listening intently. Haru, on the other hand, was genuinely confused. What is he talking about? she thought, blinking her wide eyes. Gokudera sighed softly, placing a clawed hand to his head. "You know, like a pom-pom girl. A cheerleader." At this, Haru laughed a little, a slight green tint covering her cheeks.

"Oh!" she said, a light laugh following, "Nah, I'm not a 'paper shaker'," she said, using his term. Then, she threw a wink his way. "But I like that word - it's diesel." She laughed afterwards, not noticing the class's confused faces. While Gokudera's eyebrow went up, she laughed even harder. Her bright eyes closed in mirth and she wiped a descending tear from her eyes, a sure sign that this was going to be a fun time.

A boy next to Gokudera spoke chipperly, "You're kooky." When Haru shot him a confused look, he laughed lightly and added, "It's a good thing. You're a fream, but you're a baby too. A bit of a oddball, but not a cube. You're kooky." It was then she noticed that she could just about see through this boy. His face was tanner than the other boy's and his hair was a short, shaggy back mop atop of his head. His eyes were a bright amber, and he seemed to never stop smiling. He would've been good game, had she'd not seen the black chalkboard through his face.

At this, Haru was appeased, and a plainer boy smiled at her. His hair was just as brown as his eyes, and his skin seemed a little pale. Besides that, he seemed like the perfect pray for the young blood nymph to hunt down and drink from. He had really clear skin, but he was short and rather scrawny to put up a good fight. He seemed to cower behind the two bigger boys on either side of him, but still emitted the clear sign that he was the leader.

This intrigued Haru.

"We're from the fifties, and it's alright if you don't understand what these two are sayin' half th' time. I'll translate if you'd 'ike," said the meek boy, his head poking in between the two. With that, he offered her a small smile. "M'name's Tsuna, and that's Yamamoto," he said, pointing to the transparent boy. "You already know Gokudera," he continued, an easy smile on his lips. "O'er there is Ryohei and his sister, Kyoko," he said, pointing to two kids sitting in the table next to him. These two kids were coated in silver plates, but their skin was visable in some places. From what she could see, Kyoko was pale while Ryohei was tan. Kyoko's eyes were a lumiscent white, a result of her wiring suffering a malfuction due to an incident during a rainy day. Her hair was short and orange, but she had the loveliest lips that Haru had ever seen.

Ryohei, on the other hand, had steely grey eyes, but a smirk on his plump lips. Immediately, he popped out of his seat and gave the girl in question a bone crushing hug – well it would've crushed her bones if her entire frame wasn't made of cartilage and extremely durable, side effects of having a fairy for a father. "It's wonderful to meet you, TO THE EXTREME! Please be my friend for a long time!" he said enthusiastically, not letting her go. Quickly, the girl rose from her seat and touched his shoulder lightly. Haru could see that this Kyoko was dressed in a white blouse that seemed a little too big on her small frame, and a bright, pink tutu skirt that was made completely out of metal. Her legs were pale and creamy, and she wore white socks.

"I apologize for my oni-chan," she said quickly, bowing slightly. "He just loves new people. I hope we can be friends, as well, Haru-chan." With that, she swiftly turned, showing Haru a large clockwork motor, in the shape of a white bow, on her back. She turned backa round, smiling, "I'm a doll." Haru smiled back at her, nodding softly.

Quickly, she flashed her fangs. "I'm a vampire-fairy."

And for the first time, she felt confident and happy to say that.


	5. adventurous girl and mystery boy

Haru couldn't help but smile throughout the class period, though the new friends she'd made were a bit odd, they were friends. For the first time since her childhood, she finally had someone she could call a friend – and not just one. The whole group welcomed her into their circle instantly, and she blended right in. She was able to keep up with Gokudera's fast paced with and laugh at Yamamoto's cool and even flow. Kyoko was everything in a girl that Haru had ever hoped to find, and Ryohei decreased any notion of personal space with long hugs and friendly touches, his metallic skin cool against her own. Haru hadn't known what attracted her to Tsunayoshi, the smallest person in the class and would've been her easiest prey, but she felt inexplicably drawn to him. She wasn't sure if it was the way the sunlight caught his eyes or the way he always had a peaceful smile on his face, but she felt something for the boy. Something strange and uneven, foregin and awkward. When around him, Haru's pale face flushed a dark green, and she felt somewhat embarrased, always a little weird. She felt light and airy, a little hollow, and always fluttering, fleeting. If she'd listen to her mother when she was younger, she would've thought that this feeling woulkd be her downfall – instead she felt the opposite.

She didn't know what this strange feeling was, but she liked it. She smiled brightly all throughout class, showing off small, white fangs. It was odd, she thought, I've never shown my fangs to anyone since I've arrived here. She smiled rarely, and when she did, they were small and closed-lipped. Red and pale, without teeth. Pretty, but nothing else. Nothing more to add to the would be picture of what she assumed was pretty. A quiet, sweet voice snapped her out of her musings, and she wasn't shocked to see Kyoko's sweet. but mechanical face. "You look content, Haru-chan," she voiced, her painted bow lips twisting up slightly. "It's quite lovely, if I may say." Haru cocked her head to the side and smiled brightly at her, showing off a pair of dimples she'd forgotten she had.

"Thank you," she said, her voice light and sweet. "I can't remember the last time someone said something so nice," she said, her voice growing small. She bundled herself up and smiled softly at the faces that were staring at her kindly. She wanted to sink into her large yellow jacket and disappear, but she settled for hiding in her brown bangs. She poked her eyes out when she felt a large pair of eyes staring back at her.

"Won't be the last, baby," a cool voice said, and she didn't need to look to know it was the calm, black-haired boy with amber eyes. "Hang with us and it'll be a blast," he said, his eyes closed.

"Counting on it," Haru smiled back.

.

.

.

After class, Haru made her way to the Main Office, intent on getting a dorm away from the Luminosity Section. After seeing one classroom in the Twilight Zone and meeting what she was so very glad to call friends, she decided that she wanted new living arrangements, namely a new roommate. While in the Luminosity Section, it was safe to say that she was not warmly recieved. It wasn't any of the girl's fault however, Haru simply didn't belong with them. They were mermaids and nymphs, yordles and sorceresses. All beautiul, all kind. Kind to each other, that is. After all, who would welcome a blood-sucking demon parading around as a fairy into their lives, let alone share a room with them? Needless to say, her roommate Kimi the sorceress was less than enthusiastic to spend a semester with Haru the halfblood vampire.

"You're not serious, are you?"

After months of silently tolerating her roommates boisterous complaints and her 'borrowing' of clothes, Haru packed her bag and was transferred to a different section. She could only hope that a different section meant different accommodations. It was supposed to be a brave new experience, all in all, there was no reason for her not to get a new room. One with bright green and dark black walls that she could drown in, like in her vision. Or maybe a ruby red, like her carmine eyes and wine lips. She coud even tolerate a light brown and bright orange, like Tsunayoshi.

Please please please let me get a new room, she thought, putting her wine lips in a straight line instead of the light smile that played with her all morning. Her bright eyes were serious, and the small bag she was carrying became weightless against her shoulder. She furrowed her dark eyebrows, hidden behind her dark bangs, and marched towrads what she believed to be the main office. She was deadset on getting her situation changed, and nothing would get in get her situation fixed.

Nothing happened to be in the form of a bird. A yellow canary, to be exact. Leaning on the wall outside of the office was a tall boy with pale skin and dark hair, his eyes closed softly. He wore a white shirt that obviously had been starched earlier and black pants, a matching jacket strewn over his shoulders. His face was serence and impassive, his eyelids closed softly and his mouth in a straight, thin line. His cheeks barely had any color in them, but she could feel his warmth from her post a few feet away from him. Haru normally wouldn't have noticed him, but the yellow bird perched on his jacket took her out of her thoughts and into a world she was quite familiar with.

One where the moon shone all the time.

Where stars and clouds existed simultaneously, neither overshadowing each other.

Maybe they enhanced each other.

Maybe.

With a giddy smile, Haru pointed a long, slender finger towards the bird and quickly ran towards the bird, tapping only slightly into her vampire-like speed. When she was a hair's breath away, she stopped and stared at the small creature, opening her mouth slightly. She craned her neck to each side slowly, studying the bird with observational, red eyes. "I've caught you," Haru said, smiling at it.. She reached out a finger to touch the creature, but her hand brushed against the cool jacket. It's leather, she thought, stepping back to look at the boy again. She looked at his shoes first, and slowly bought her eyes up to his face, surprised that he was smirking at her. No teeth, all thin lips.

The swore the world turned red when she looked in his eyes. Everything, absolutely everything, in the world flashed a bright, vibrant red before her very eyes and before she could firmly grasp what was going on, the world of color disappeared. She was left slightly started and amazed by this and stared into his eyes once more, hoping to get the same response. Instead, she got a clear, steely silver staring back at her, and her breath left her for a moment. She couldn't remember the last time she felt someone look at her with such intensity – or when anyone had eyes as beautiful as his. It took every once of willpower not to stroke his skin right under his eyes, and she heaved a slight sigh. She opened her mouth, and attempted to speak, but it came out muffled and breathless. The boy laughed at her slightly, and under his breath. She felt that the way his mouth quirked up was beautiful, but she didn't dare speak this. Instead, she said, "You felt that too, didn't cha?"

The man only grunted in response. This didn't deter Haru though, instead she took this as an invitation to continue talking, "I've seen your bird around for a while now." This time, the man looked down at her, and she realized that he was at least a head taller than her, probably a year older.

"It seems so," he said, vaguely. Haru smiled at this, his voice. It was smooth and easy, but deep and exciting. She could tell that he was the start of an aventure – one that she would not miss for the world. "He likes you."

"I like him," she retored quickly, looking him in his steel eyes, slightly catching him off guard. "I'm Haru," she said, her smile coming naturally.

"I know," he said, smirking at her. Her wide eyes went a fraction wider, but she kept her cool. "I know a lot about you, Miura." She gasped at the sound of her last name, and quickly covered herself with her hand.

"I think it's a little rude—you knowing a lot about me and I don't know a single thing about you," she said, huffing her arms across her chest. Her red lips were in a pout and her wide eyes were closed. "Very, very rude."

"Hibari," he said coolly, ducking his head down to meet hers. "Hibari," he said again, a whisper against her face, his breath delightful against her face. She closed her eyes and pretended that his face was only a teensy bit closer to hers, and that it wasn't just his breath she felt against her cheek. She couldn't say that her heart was racing, but she had no idea why. This man was a stranger, why did he make her feel warm and fluttery? "You interest me," he said, backing up. She quickly snapped her cherry eyes open and her mouth was slightly ajar. She quickly took two steps back, but kept eye contact with him.

"I've only just met you..." she said, looking at him with confused eyes, She cocked her head to the side, confused, but her smle still in place.

"This isn't my first time meeting you," he said, thick purple smoke gathering at his feet. "Or someone like you, I should say." The smoke rose, englufing his entire legs. He only lefts her a smile before he completely disappeared, as if he was never even there.

"Adventure," she mused aloud, leaning in the spot where he used to be. "More like mystery." She quickly brushed her bangs to the side and stepped in the office, determined to get a new room, one closer to the yellow bird and the dark boy.


End file.
